


Conserving Heat

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Shane have to share a tent on a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conserving Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14414861618/even-inside-the-tent-its-so-cold-that-they-are)

Even inside the tent it’s so cold that they are both shivering. The night has closed in fast. They are left with a small tent and a single sleeping bag; it isn’t nearly enough to fight off the frost.

“This is stupid,” Rick says, barely able to stop his teeth from chattering.

Shane’s got to agree, but their whole lives have been ‘stupid’ since the morning he woke up to find that the apocalypse had started. It’s normal for him these days - normal enough that he manages to drift off despite the cold, fading into sleep while they struggle to remain at opposite sides of the tiny tent.

He can’t tell how long he’s been sleeping for when he wakes up, but a whole lot of the cold has vanished; he wakes up with Rick pressed against him through the layers of their clothing, every inch of their bodies aligned. Rick’s breath mingles with his own, sharing warm air. Shane stares at him for a few moments, his vision fuzzy with proximity. He hasn’t seen Rick relaxed like this in years; he hasn’t been able to let go. Wrapping an arm around Rick to hold him close, he lets his eyes drift shut once more and sleeps on.

He wakes up a few hours later with the push of gentle pressure against his mouth. Consciousness comes in the shape of a kiss, as Rick presses down against him. Foggy and confused, Shane responds anyway. He eases open to him and groans when he feels Rick push down. Both fully clothed, their hands grasp at each other and their hips grind wildly. It’s like being a teenager again, too desperate to stop - Shane knows he wouldn’t stop kissing Rick right now, not for the word. The friction is desperately perfect. Holding Rick against him with one hand, Shane rolls them over so that he can slide on top, resting between Rick’s legs and thrusting again and again, their hard cocks rubbing together through limiting layers of material.

Rick pants his name against his mouth; it barely sounds like a word any more, barely sounds like anything but an animal’s cry. Shane grunts and encourages him: he wants to hear him, wants to keep hearing him forever. There’s no one in the area for miles. Rick can moan and cry out all that he wants to - and, god, Shane is determined to make him do it.


End file.
